This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In internal combustion engines, improvements in power and fuel efficiency can be obtained by injecting water into the incoming air or fuel-air mixture. Water injection may also be used to reduce NOx or carbon monoxide (CO) emissions. To inject water into the engine, water condensation can be collected from the engine exhaust, and then re-routed back to an injection system for providing the water to the engine. Water condensation collected from engine exhaust, however, can be acidic and corrosive. Such water, if collected and used for water injection, can corrode the water injection systems.